fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar! Pretty☆Cure
"Spread the wings of hope, and soar towards tomorrow!" Interstellar! Pretty☆Cure (インタステラ! プリキュア''Intasutera! Purikyua'') is the first Precure Fanseries created by Isurani. It began airing on December 14th, 2017, and is currently ongoing. It has a motif of space and stars, and its major themes are love, hope, rebirth, and grief. Overview Looking into the town of Keres, it seems like a perfectly normal, if quiet, suburban town. However, it was once home to two idol-like heroes: the Pretty Cure. The two heroes, known as the Starlight Duo, protected Keres from the evil forces of the Outer Limits, an extraterrestrial organization bent on spreading despair. That was, until they fell, and took twenty-six other teenagers with them. Now, six months later, Niko Andros is a fifteen-year-old freshman still dealing with the fallout of losing her best friend, Chikara Oshiro. Until, suddenly... "For the future of the sun above, I will fight, ari." Turns out that final battle wasn’t final at all. Sollari et Al, a solar messenger from the Vertex Core looking for their partner Lune, comes to Earth to find a Pretty Cure with enough potential to save Lune from the clutches of the denizens of the Outer Limits. Unluckily for Niko, she happens to be the one. To protect Sollari, her friends, and her home, Niko uses the power of the stars to overcome her hesitation and become the champion of hope, Cure Celestial! Now, with a growing team behind her, Niko sets out to fight against the Outer Limits and their monsters known as Seikais. To save Lune, Sollari, and everyone...Cure Celestial will do her best! Characters Pretty Cure * Niko Andros / Cure Celestial: 'A fifteen-year-old freshman at Luros Preparatory. Struggles with depression due to the attack and loss of her best friend, Chikara Oshiro. * 'Madison Forrester / Cure Comet: A fifteen-year-old freshman at Luros Preparatory. * Aria Hamasaki / Cure Pulsar: A fifteen-year-old freshman at Luros Preparatory. * Hailey Comden / Cure Nova: A seventeen-year-old junior at Luros Preparatory. * Juli Kuroba / Cure Star: A sixteen year old who formerly went to Ikari High, a public school. Has been a Pretty Cure much longer than the others, and was part of the original Starlight Duo. The only survivor of the attack on Keres six months back. Fairies * Sollari * Lune Villains * The Everlasting * Ritzu * Rune * Nebulous * Mercury Supporting Characters * Chikara Oshiro: Niko's best friend, who was killed in the attack six months ago. Much of the story revolves around her and her strange connection to the Pretty Cure and the Outer Limits. It is revealed in episode 4 that she was previously the Pretty Cure of feathers and Cure Star's partner, Cure Aster. * Asha Mandal: A medical intern at Keres First Public Hospital, who's a family friend with Aria. Has a fascination with the Pretty Cure. * Lyra Kiriki: A transfer student who joins Luros Preparatory a few months into the school year. Not particularly good with words, and often says things that sound much more insensitive than she means. Skilled with a guitar, and is most herself when playing music for everyone. Has a big sweet tooth, and her favourite thing to eat is cotton candy. Often found bundled up in hoodies despite the weather. * Mika Hana: The owner and manager of the open air coffee shop “Flowerlight." A bit of a workaholic at times. Strikes up a conversation with anyone visiting. Utterly oblivious to Sara’s crush on her. * Sara Nanami: The barista and server of the coffee shop “Flowerlight.” Aloof and dreamy, she’s often lost in thought. She has a massive crush on Mika, and isn’t fantastic at hiding it. Blunt in her words, but gives good advice overall. * Angela Weiss: '''One of Juli's old classmates from Ikari High. * '''Ichirou Fujimoto:' '''Niko's grandfather, who became afflicted with a mysterious illness after the attack six months ago. Niko takes care of him best she can. * '''Jonah Forrester: '''Madison's twenty-two year old brother, who is her main guardian. * '''Tsuyoshi Hamasaki:' Aria's father. * Ji-yeon Hamasaki: '''Aria's mother. * '''Alana Comden: Hailey's mother. * Rhona Comden: Hailey's grandmother. * Touma Kuroba: '''Juli's father. * '''Haruto Kuroba: Juli's other father. * Ryouichi Oshiro: Chikara's father. Items * Cure Compacts: The Interstellar Pretty Cure's transformation devices. Sollari creates Solar Compacts, and Lune creates Lunar Compacts. The two compacts have no difference aside from cosmetic changes and from whose power they draw on. * Constellation Bracelets * Stardrops * Stardrop Sampler * Shadow Rapier: Nebulous' personal weapon - a dark and corrupted version of Cure Star's old Moonlight Rapier granted to her by Lune. It is unknown how Nebulous created it. Locations * Keres: The suburban town the Pretty Cure live in. * Luros Preparatory: The all-girls private school most of the main cast goes to. * Ikari High: A public school where Juli and Chikara went to before the attack on Keres. It has been closed for repairs. * Flowerlight: A coffee stall in Keres' Center Park that Niko frequents. * Keres First Public Hospital: '''A downtown hospital where Asha works as a medical intern. * '''Vertex Core: The home of the messengers, said to be in the exact center of the galaxy. * The Outer Limits: A realm that exists outside of time and space. The main base of operations for Ritzu and the Trinity. Episodes Trivia Gallery External Links Story Links Interstellar Pretty Cure on AO3 Other Links Interstellar Pretty Cure on Tumblr Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series